Ultraman Reuz
"If you can't protect everyone, even someone who important to you, what's the point you become Ultraman?" —Haruto quotes to Jun Nazumi in Ultraman Reuz Final Mix + Ultraman Reuz (Urutoraman Reuz, -ウルトラマン リえーZ) is an Ultra that come from the future. He is the successor of Ultraman Ginga, the Ultra's, Kaiju and Alien face a major crisis becoming a "Keychain Doll", the Reuz Spark is the only item that can restore them to their Original form back. Reuz chose the side of light and become an Ultraman to save the near destroyed past from Dark Ketaros. He return later in Final Mix season to aid Haruto and his friends to battle the new enemy, Ex-Beast whom tried to bring back Garganta, the all-mighty Impure Beast and the gateway use by Reuz and Dark Ketaros to travel to Earth. Appearance Ultraman Reuz resembles Ultraman Ginga Victory for some reason being red and silver with grey in different pattern. (This may indicate he takes the form Ginga Victory when accepting the Light). He also has the Zenshin Crystal that allowed him to active his special move and finisher. He has a round color timer on his chest, he bears spiky features that also attached on his crystals. However, Reuz crystals are dark blue in color. Reuz Limit form resembles Reuz normal form with the exception the color change from red, silver and black to gray, silver and black. Limit form allowed Reuz to accelerate and time traveling. Reuz Cosmic Form is unique with primary red in color including dark grey and silver features. His color timer appear to be in unique shape and it's somehow split. Grey like stripe appear between his crystals on his head fin and underneath his eye from his ear, Reuz posses protector amour on his shoulder that seem attached to him to his skin and his zenshin crystal appears to be more bluer. Etymology The word "Reuz" (リえーZ) doesn't meant anything in Japanese. Even i don't know what it means. I just take the name from a famous footballer in German and just added Z. History -'Dark and Light Galaxy' Both Ultraman Reuz and Dark Ketaros originated from a planet name Nebula 9X, a planet live by a powerful clan called "Etherius", a clan of demons that slayed every monster and alien in every world. The world is set somewhere in the future after Ginga and Lugeil. Reuz/Ketaros was a demon, a powerful one rather become an Anti-Hero than a villain. They lost and always do what their leader said which is kill and kill everything they saw. Due to Reuz seeks answer, he disobey the leader and end up beat up by him until Ginga came and rescue him. Ginga asked Reuz why he won't fight back which he replied he seeks some answers. Ginga explain the "Light" to Reuz which took his interest to learn and soon chose the light and become Ultraman. The two were originally one entity however, Ketaros wield the darkness and Reuz wield the light. Ketaros desire to find a power that could created an "Ultimate Paradise", so asking Reuz to use the power of light for their own purpose so they could created the world where no being's will suffer from killing each other. Reuz once agree but Ketaros was corrupted by his desire, he could never use his power of light again as his body start to turn black with his orb turn red orange, he soon found out an Ultimate power call "Darkness" where he will bearing it as the successor of the darkness forever. While Reuz objected that all being's in the universe have right to live in peace as Ketaros and Reuz take's their separated path and Reuz finally join the light that make him an Ultraman. Ketaros ask Reuz to find him somewhere in the past where he will take over Earth and Reuz promise it. Because of their separation from each of them only share half of their memories, so they will get amnesia or could not remember their past unless one of them survive and live and the other one should disappeared. -'During the Future' Reuz and Dark Ketaros are one before. They hold their memories each other, but they have also a limited weakness. At the Future, everything is beautiful, the blue galaxies, and many other galaxies which have all kind of colour's especially the rainbow galaxy. Born from the power of the Zenshin Crystal of Ginga and Reuz. Soon, the darkness galaxy took everything, darken the light scarring all life being's on other planet's. No one was able to survive, from the darkness. An evil being identitcal to Dark Lugeil passing through the space, walking on a dark road. Except for one being of light, a warrior come with the light, light galaxies face off the darkness. All it's left is Reuz and Ketaros face each other and battle. Their clash together causing an explosion, almost destroy the planet's, galaxy and even planet. In the meantime, the time stop moving, Reuz and Ketaros was stop by the warrior's of light called, the Ultraman's. The Ultraman's caught Reuz and Ketaros and sent them to the Ultra Prison which it is special made for them both. In the cell, Reuz and Ketaros standing behind each other, thinking of the future a headed but they realized that they are from the future. Ketaros asking Reuz whether he want to save the human's and travel to the past because of Ketaro's plan to destroy Earth. '-Legendary Ultra War' The war happen after Reuz disappeared set up by Darker Being. The war happen, the Ultra's, Monster and Alien fight in the war not include legendary Ultra, Ultraman Noa in his The Next form, Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero. But an unknown giant being of darkness stood up holding some kind of device which the Ultra's knew it is the Light Of Spark but in its Dark version of it, the darker being swing it spark causing a darkness spread into Ultra's, Monster's and Alien's transform into a Keychain Dolls, All of them fall on Earth to Shinjiku Hills. But only Ultra Father, Ultraman The Next and Ultraman King was safe from turning into a Keychain's doll, an Unknown Warrior of light come holding a Spark lens, the Light Of Spark and battle Darker Being even it was shock to see the warrior. But unlike other's, he lost and almost turn into a Keychain's doll and fall to earth, Where it all began. '''-Climatic battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust' '''Fighting with One' Deep on the wide space, some uncountable stars were flashing bright, even though it was pitch black. Passing all of the planets in the galaxies, two blue sphere were flying and hitting each other, crossing through another dimension and at last brought them to a strange planet, a black planet surrounded with brown clouds. The two unknown Giants of Light started a cat fight between them. Both of them were at equal match, until one of the Giant with a triple slugger on it's head unleashed a Light beam from his hand but it missed, the beam stroke the ground leaving a giant crater. Suddenly, vast amounts of darkness started to appear surrounding the cloud, and attacked the both of them. They managed to receipt the attack and continued their battle again with the Giant of Red, silver and with a blue crystal of light on it's chest firing a blue ray and the other one also fire again it's light beam and the beam hit each other at the same time causing a big explosion. After that, the unknown giant with triple sluggers flew away leaving the other warrior weakened .Later, the warrior with a triple sluggers is known as Ultraman One, son of Ultraman Zero, and the warrior with a blue crystal of light is known as Ultraman Reuz, successor of Ultraman Ginga. -'Ultraman Reuz : Theater Special' Haruto and his friends discover that their are Alien that live on the sea, but they were actually an allies for Ultraman Ginga. Due to many army of Scorpiss, Haruto Ultra Live to Ultraman Tiga and battle the remaining Scorpiss army. The boy who tell Haruto that he want to see Reuz saving them, Haruto took the last lap making the boy hope come true. Last where Skulldross appeared, Reuz didn't able to fight it, another darkness destroy him first and land infront of Jean-Bot, he defeated Jean Bot badly until Haruto took the last lap finally transforming into Ultraman Reuz using the fire energy of the sun, to battle Dark Zagi whom was live by an unknown force. -'Ultraman Reuz Final Mix +' A new transfer young man from Hamogawa High School to Fuyogawa High School. He's kinda quite sometime and selfish. But a girl name Natsumi always follow him around althouth they doesn't seem have a love relationship. Jun Nazumi discover an ancient item, Gaixus Lens from his mentor, Lee, a mysterious man who train Ryugami become a kung fu master, this results of Gaixus fight like a Kung Fu style. Due to Ultraman Leo world (Astra), Ultraman Gaia world (Ultraman Agul), Ultraman Cosmos world (Ultraman Justice), Ultraman Neos world (Ultraseven 21), Ultraman Max world (Ultraman Xenon), Ultraman Mebius (Ultraman Hikari) and Ultraman Ginga world (Ultraman Victory) been merging together to Ultraman Reuz world (Ultraman Gaixus) that attracted the Ultra Wars that was suppose to happen and all the secondary Ultra must be defeated and killed by Ultraman Gaixus as the ruler of E-X Monster, Shou the human host of Ultraman Victory become the observer to Jun Nazumi, Shou meet Haruto and explaining to him something is forcibly merging the parallel worlds of the Ultraman's and causing their destruction. The task given to Haruto that he must save the seven remain secondary ultra's as Ultraman Reuz. At the start of Ultra Wars, Shou/Victory lead the secondary Ultra's about to battle Ultraman Gaixus and his army of Ex Beast while Haruto and Mikasa trap in Planet Dark battle two unknown being. '-Ultraman Reuz : Last Odyssey' Reuz return after the event of Garganta in the final episode. 10 years have passed and the future that Reuz saw became reality, a powerful enemy appear once again to take back Ultraman Exez, an Ultra who have a strong connection to Reuz. Haruto and Reuz once again battle to stop the foe from destroying Earth while learning the truth about Exez and Irene. Personality Reuz is a kind and non-talkative ultra. He chose to be silent when fighting and think before action. He showed to be quite intelligence when he battle two Dark Ultra's with strategic way. Reuz somewhat cares about human and other ultra, he often talk to Haruto to make sure he is okay whenever they take damage by strong attack. Though, he respect every Ultra that he met especially Ginga whom save him from the darkness. Profile, Body Features and Techniques Profile *'Height ': 45 m *'Weight' : 0~Infinity *'Age ': Unknown *'Flying Speed ': Unknown, maybe faster *'Jumping Height' : 1,800 Meters, or maybe higher *'Jumping Distance ': 750 Meters, or maybe farther *'Running speed' : 410 kph or maybe faster *'Strength' : Reuz possess enough strength to throw a being like Ezpadas which weight tons that Golza and Gomora combine out into space with little effort. *'Underwater Speed' : 350 knots *'Human Host' : Haruto Shuuya *'Time Limit ': Three Minutes *'Relationship ': **Mentor : Ultraman Taro **Predecessor : Ultraman Ginga **Brother In Arm : Ultraman One **Rival: Ultraman Gaixus Body Features *'Color Timer' : A round shape colour timer, but its between a crystal of light. Given him the Keychain Doll Nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Haruto besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Reuz will forcibly disappear leaving Haruto wherever Reuz was before, potentially leaving Haruto in a dangerous situation. *'Ultra Amor : '''Reuz's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstand Ezpadas flames. *'Zenshin''' Crystal : The crystals on Reuz's head fins to his forehead, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Some times, this crystals change color when Reuz uses one of his finishers. *'Gray Line' : A line between his head fin but upper the crystal. It really mirrors Ultraman The Next Anphans Mode, his black line between his fin head and the line go straight to the Eye. Standard Attacks : *'Hand Slash' : Can fire a arrow shape slash while sliding his right hand to his left crystal on his left arm. *'Joker Punch' : A Ultra punch stronger than normal one. When Reuz fist fill with Orange light. *'Fang Kick' : Reuz jump high and perform a spinning back heel kick. When his feet turn into White Light. * Zantetsuken : His hand turn into purple light, like a knife, he can perform a intense and powerful punch. * Form Change : Reuz can change his form either to Limit Form or Cosmic Form. Reuz Twin Saber * Spinning Slash : Reuz aerial battle when he spin his twin saber for spinning slash. * Horizontal Slash : Reuz can perform a horizontal formation attack in the mid air. * Cross Swing Blade ''': On the ground, he charge up his saber and accelerate to perform a cross attack. * '''Explosive Finish : Reuz upon his final combo, Reuz gained his energy and leap to mid air before hit the ground with his twin saber causing an explosive burst to destroy an enemy. Special Techniques Color Reuz Blue Crystal : This is his current mode or normal mode he use. *'Reuz Cross Shot' : Reuz can fire a powerful rainbow-coloured ray. But it's an "L" shaped style. This attack is similar to Ultraman Ginga Cross Shot. Can vaporize an oppenent in one hit when using it in Normal Mode. *'Reuz Salvation' : Allows Reuz to perform a powerful spinning attack and hit enemies with lots of columns of light at once. This is one of his finishing move but he must be near the enemy and hold it before performing the finisher. Reuz Yellow Thunder : This is change when Reuz use his special attack Reuz Thunderbolt. When use it all of his crystal when to yellow with light bolt. *'Reuz Thunderbolt ': Reuz rise his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. He use this to form a disk, Reuz then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right arm hand. This attack is similar to Ultraman Ginga Thunderbolt. When using it, his crystal change into a Yellow colour. Reuz Red Flame: Due to the fire attribute when he use the Overdrive. When using it, his crystal will change to red colour with flame around. Overdrive consist a large amount of flame, so it cover the crystal. This is also the four colour that was use by Reuz to Dupe himself with his new techniques called "Colour Dupe" which he can duplicate himself into many clones of himself according to his Colour techniques amount. *'Overdrive ': Reuz dynamic flame. He gathered fire energy to his hand forcing it to the right elbow and blast. It is quite Strong since it is fire attribute. This attack is similar to Ultraman Tiga Power type, Delacium Light Stream. When Reuz crystal turn Red with flame. Reuz Violet Slash : Violet is his new colour form of his crystal. When Reuz use his Omni Slash, his crystal change into violet and a gravity force cover his body. *'Omni Slash' : Reuz only attack that performed with his head. His can fire a light blade from his crystal. An explosive attack and Powerful. This attack is similar to Ultraman Gaia Photon Edge. When Reuz crystal change into violet colour. Reuz Indigo Aqua :When using his Reuz Saber, his crystal suppose to change into light blue but it's shine Aqua. This colour is similar to Ultraman Ginga Saber. *'Reuz Saber' : Reuz can created or perform a energy blade from his right arm. He can then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the enemy with a burst of magma. It was first used against Hyper Kyrieloid. This attack is similar to Ultraman Agul light blade. When use it, his crystal change into Indigo colour. Reuz Green Calm : The only attack that not destroy monster but making dizzy, calm and reverse them back to their original form. When use Luna Zone, his Crystal will change into green cyclone colour. *'Luna Light' : He charge a light particles form his hand and comfort the enemy purified to their original life back such as into Keychain Dolls nature. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos Full Moon Rect. While in his crystal in green colour. Reuz Orange Courage ': Orange colour is the new power from Reuz, although he didn't know he had them. When changing into this Colour on his crystal of light, Reuz become braver to fight the Darkness inside the Enemy, even For Haruto didn't scared of Darkness. His strongest attack will be Reuz Crescent. When use it, his crystal change into Orange with light surrounding his crystal on his arm, Chest and Head. *'Reuz Crescent : An attack power creating from light. Reuz can create a half blade light which look a bit like crescent moon to destroy an enemy. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode, Eclipse Blade. When Reuz crystal change orange colour. Reuz Pink Sunshine ': The only colour that he will be gentle or purified the others, but the attack will destroy the monster. The colour exist because of Haruto successful comfort Marina and they both in Reuz activating the second last colour. When reuz using this colour, he can fire a yellow ray toward the opponent. When use it, his crystal will change into Pink colour. *'Reuz Sunshine ''': Reuz can fire a powerful energy beam from his fists. It was first used against Megaflash. This attack is similar to Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Sunshine. When used Reuz's crystals shine pink. '''Reuz Green Hurricane : This is the brighter green, different from the Luna Light. The hurricane is a type of wind technique or cyclone, use by Reuz in the Episode 8. The colour exist due to Haruto fights Gazort to save Marina once more. When using this colour, he can control wind and air while performing a cyclone surrounding him while he in the air, he trust the wind into a Hurricane to make it like Cross Shot. When use it, his crystal will change into Light Green Colour. *'Reuz Cyclone' : Reuz can perform a hurricane style or cyclone covered him and hover around the battlefield, when he on the air, he spin his right hand and attack the opponent using a Hurricane which is likely a ray attack, the hurricane wind charge like a cross shot. Reuz Brown Land ': It's an upgraded form use by Haruto in episode 9. When he had trouble fighting Marina's father, Hibiki who was possess by the Dark Dummy Spark and transform him into Ultraman Dark or Ultraman Ace Dark, Marina tried to defend him. Haruto transform into Reuz again and battle until he unleashed the new type of colour, Brown. The colour exist due to Haruto desire to bring back Marina childhood past, even she has no more hope left before she died in episode 12. When use it, his crystal of light change into Brown Colour. *'Reuz Land Crusher : Reuz can perform a land style technique where he use a telekinesis power to lift off tons of volcano rocks and trust them to the opponent and destroy them. Reuz Water Blue : It's the last colour before Pink Sunshine or Especially Extreme color were used by Haruto. The color exist due to Haruto tears to bring back Taro from frozen, the color is first appeared in episode 10 when fighting Daiguren. This is the weakest color or simply can defeat one of the opponent in one attack. When use it, his crystal of light shines dark blue, or brighter blue. Reuz can froze the water into ice, causing his crystal to shine dark blue with ice covered his zenshin crystal. *'Dragon Mystic' : Reuz can perform a water style to make it like a liquid saber, he jump to the air while spinning and slice down the oppenent and frooze the oppenent inside and explode. *'Howling Blizzard' : Reuz froze the enemy in front of him before proceed to slide down, charging a ball of light and fires at the enemy. It deals heavy damage more than Dragon Mystic attack. Reuz Rainbow Ultimate : Reuz's last and strongest special moves. It was first used in the final battle against Darker Being. When used Reuz's crystals shine rainbow, specifically the colors of his previous special moves. The Raibow Orb comes after Marina disappeared, this might be because the Raibow combine her emotion and memories to form the last colour for Ultraman Reuz. *'Reuz Espacially' : Reuz last and strongest attack, he charge the rainbow galaxy into a pure light cross ray, he fire using all of his crystal of light on his body. Use to destroy Dark Ketaros. Forms - Infinity= Infinity Mode Infinity Reuz is the movie exclusive form only, in Ultraman Reuz & Ultra Brother. The Ultra Brother giving their last light to Reuz to battle the Super Beast, DeathJoker and their light flew to inner Reuz before Ultra Brother disappeared somewhere. The Infinity Mode can only be Access only once, unlike the Cosmic Mode, it can access most time. When using this mode, Reuz crystal of light doesn't change color at all, it remains Normal Blue. *'Height': 45,000 m *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Strength': Possess a powerful strength stronger than Cosmic and Limit form. *'Defense': Presumably, Infinity Reuz never use any defense force. Special Techniques *'Infinity Edge': An energy slash from his crystal of light from his right hand. It's the strong version of Hand Slash. *'Life Sphere': A type of travel sphere use when Rescuing Koyomi from DeathJoker, Reuz held her in a Blue Sphere for her own protection. *'Meteor Miracle Attack': The most strong techniques. Reuz covers himself in a prismatic aura. Reuz can fly straight into an enemy and rupture it from the inside out. *'Infinity Shot': A stronger version of Reuz Cross Shot, but it never shown in the movie. *'Cosmos Strike': A type of finisher that didn't use in the movie. Where Reuz spin his left leg to the back and performing a blaze of fire on his right foot and jump before hitting the enemy using an acceleration. *'Hyper Power': It is said that this form is the strongest Ultra to ever set foot on the Earth up to that point in time. This form even stronger than Ultraman Draco Rage Burst in the future, before he ever set foot on Earth. - Limit= Limit Mode Reuz Limit form is his accelerate mode. Transform when Reuz sliding his right arm crystal of light, it sudden the wind spin itself to transform Reuz with his zenshin crystal shine red, his red pattern become black and silver remain. This form gave Reuz the power of time, his speed increase drastically and his strength increase moderately. *'Height': 45,000 m *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Strength': Same as Normal Mode. *'Defense': He never use his defense technique, he usually dodge an attack by his super speed Specials Techniques *'Limit Cross Shot' : Presumably, the cross shot power is still in normal stats. But Reuz Limit fire his cross shot in different and any directions, in 10 seconds. *'Limit Saber' : Reuz accelerate himself to slashing the enemy in 10 seconds. He strike the enemy in different direction. *'Limit Tornado': Reuz can created a tornado just by spinning himself in circle before released it to the enemy. - Cosmic= Cosmic Mode Cosmic Mode is Reuz Strongest form. Cosmic form exist because of Reuz combining all of his orb colors into one and create a form that powerful enough to rival Gaixus Meteor and Akhriuz in exchanged Marina will be disappear forever much to Haruto sadness. This form will prevent him from using all of his special move like Reuz Cross Shot, Reuz Thunderbolt and Overdrive. In a movie, Cosmic Form transformation is slightly different from the series. Reuz speed is visibly affected due to his armor. *'Height': 46,000 m *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Strength': Possess superior strength. *'Defense': Cosmic Reuz possess great defense and superior strength more than his normal form. Special Techniques *'Cosmic Blade' : Reuz can summon his saber or blade from his right arm crystal to perform the finisher or simply attacking the enemies. *'Miracle Cannon' : The attack consists of launching multiple rainbow exploding projectiles of light. *'Lightning Reuz' : Reuz ultimate attack. Reuz cross both of his arms into V shape, both of his knuckle hit each other at the same time, spinning it to absorb the light and some of red light and Reuz can fire a rainbow with red light that flow around the ray from his right arm with an L style ray. Can vaporized an enemy in one hit. *'Reuz Raging Storm ': A powerful technique that Reuz able to perform. Reuz created millions of light pillars made out of all of his color attack and thrust them towards the enemy. Reuz never use it on earth. - Final Cosmic= Final Cosmic Mode Final Cosmic Mode is a upgrade form of Cosmic Mode. This form exist after all the Eight Prodigy gave remnants of their power to revive Reuz as well as Jun give's some of his power for the revival. This form is the most powerful form that able to be use by Reuz in the final episode against Akhriuz and Garganta. However, it can only be use once. This form is the same as Cosmic Mode with a slight difference, the Final Cosmic form gives a pair of Light wings to Reuz that he use to fly and defeat Garganta. This wing also provide exceptional yet powerful barrier to protect Reuz from any harm. *'Height': 46,000 m *'Weight': 48,000 t *'Strength': Possess exceptionally superior strength. *'Defense': Final Cosmic Reuz wings provide exceptionally superior defence in the shape of plastic aura or barrier. Special Techniques *'Fang Cross Piercer': Reuz, by combining both Reuz Energy Saber with Ketaros Energy Saber into one Large and powerful Energy Blade called "True Oblivion", Reuz can fires a cross-shaped blast of energy that powerful enough to damage Garganta until it can't even heal itself. *'Moon Fang Piercer': Reuz can fires multiple crescent shape slash from his large blade, True Oblivion. This attack powerful enough to leave a hole on Garganta. *'Final Lightning Reuz': An upgrade version of Reuz ultimate attack. Reuz cross both of his arms into V shape, both of his knuckle hit each other at the same time, spinning it to absorb the light and some of red light and Reuz can fire a rainbow with red light that flow around the ray from his right arm with an L style ray. The upgrade is even powerful than normal Lightning Reuz, the said attack can destroy Garganta and Akhriuz in one hit. - Hybrid Heart= Hybrid Heart Mode Hybrid Heart mode is a hybrid form of Reuz after Heart gave his last power to Reuz via stabbing Dark Parastan's blade into him. Reuz gained the ability to wield Heart's Koma Flames thus giving him a new form. Reuz use this form against Jabberwock which ultimately defeat the Impure King without a problem. This form is use by Reuz twice in the series. When use this form, Reuz zenshin crystal changed color into mix Red and Blue according to Heart's flames colors. *'Height': 46,000 m *'Weight': 48,000 t *'Strength': Possess extreme strength. *'Defense': Hybrid Reuz posses extreme defence that he able to hold off Jabberwock's attack. Special Techniques *'Event Flames': Reuz able to possess Koma Flames from Hearts thus he is able to use the Event Flame to damage Jabberwock. *'Flame of Rebuke': Reuz swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Reuz first use it as a finisher to Jabberwock but the latter then survive causing Reuz use the ultimate attack to end Jabberwock. *'Reuz God Exploding Barrage': Reuz engulfs one hand in red flames, and the other in blue flames, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area, which he use to ultimately destroys Jabberwock and also Gaixus's body which the latter stole from Jun and Gaixus. This technique is highly destructive and powerful. 10805662_701879689931892_4915938667186699583_n.jpg Ultraman_orb_lightning_attacker_statue_by_zer0stylinx-dak48h4.png|Ultraman Reuz Cosmic Mode was really base on Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker. }} Trivia *Ultraman Reuz was a demon before he became an Ultraman, he chose the side of light by his own will and not his choice. Only Dark Ketaros remain as a demon as he control the darkness. *Ultraman Reuz simply as strong as Ultraman Ginga but his potential and true strength is still yet to be reveal by me. He lose during a fight with Ultraman Zero son, Ultraman One. *Reuz Cosmic is base on some part of Mebius Infinity, Ultraman X, and Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz Category:Elemental Ultras